Blue
by Don't Ask Uchiha
Summary: the ninja world has gone underground, rarely fighting, rarely waring. the third world war never happened, and no one ver died. all of Akatsuki are living in the same house. itachi is addicted. real serious. can he keep his secret from everyone forever?


**Blue**

by : Don't Ask Uchiha~ Don't ask, just read

Itachi: 31

Kisame:39

ages of others not important.

summary: the ninja world has gone underground, rarely fighting, rarely waring. the third world war never happened, and no one ver died. all of Akatsuki are living in the same giant house, way on the edge of the city, close to the large forests. they all have their problems, but itachi has a more serious one besides a speech impediment, or being crazy. Itachi is addicted, and this is his secret. can he hide it from his close living friends forever?

* * *

><p>Itachi closed his door quietly, and sat on his bed. he was feeling very agitated, and did not want to partake in the world right now. it was nine am, and soon others would get up, and come to the kitchen to make breakfast. Itachi's room was just behind the bathroom of the kitchen, and kisame's room was the door across from his. kisame was asleep, itachi was sure of it. Itachi reached under his pillow, and grabbed a pill bottle. he then went to his bedside dresser, and to the top drawer. where there was a small grinder, and a set of medical needles there.<p>

Itachi took out one pill, then another. he crushed them as silently as possible. the uchiha felt very impatient at this time. his heart racing in anticipation. there was a water bottle on his dresser, and a small table spoon measurer under his pillow. putting the crushed medication into the measurer, itachi poured some water into this, sturring it with the needle.

"sweet, sweet Blue." Itachi took a belt, and wrapped it around his left upper arm. holding it with his mouth. then he filled the needle with the medicine. today he was going to try a bit more than he normally used. Iachi picked the largest vein on his left arm. Holding the needle steadily, he slowly pushed the tip through the skin, and pushed the big amount of dissolved OC into the blood. removing the needle, he un-sinched his arm, and felt the intoxicated blood crawl up and into his body.

soon he felt giddy, in a transe, where the room began to move. a euphoria kicked in. Itachi slowly lay down on his bed, and stared at his surroundings. they were beautiful colors, every light through his small window was filled with pixulated colors. Itachi was really tripping. as itachi fell deeper into his hallucinations, he dropped the needle, and it clanged on the plain wooden floor. itachi didn't notice, but kisame who was just walking outside his door to the bathroom did.

(kisame)

kisame had just gotten up. not that he was entirely sleepy, but he was half awake. kisame had just walked out of his door when he was about to walk into the bathroom, when he heard the sound of braking glass from itachi's room. itachi was always up early. but he wasn't known to make noises. Kisame contemplated what to do. go to the bathroom first, or check on itachi, who might just yell at him for even bothering. maybe bathroom first. itachi second.

in the bathroom, kisame relieves himself, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, shaves his face and steps out. that was number one. onto checking in on itachi. kisame walked over to the door, put his ear to it. there was no noise. kisame knocked on the door.

(itachi)

"itachi-san?" kisame called through the door, but itachi must be imagining it. he was imagining everything else right now anyway.

"Itachi-san, you okay?" kisame called again. maybe itachi wasn't imagining it.

"go away...!" he yelled. itachi wiped his hair from his face.

"I heard something break."

"i didn't. look, just... go away right now." itachi answered back. the others would be up soon. why can't people just leave him alone? but kisame didn't leave, instead, he came inside. itachi turned his head to his left, and watched as the light danced around kisame's figure. itachi couldn't seem to focus on kisame's face as he came closer. kisame knelt down and examined the broken glass needle.

"itachi-san," kisame's face now hovered over his own, " are you... high?"

"tell you a secret. don't tell... tripping out."

"what did you take? how much did you inject?" kisame questioned. itachi shook his head 'no' as in not telling. itachi's eyes seemed very unstable and out of focus.

"yknow," kisame began, " when you're high, i can see your eyes normal black, and then every once in a while, they flash red, then back again. now i'll know when you're high and when your not." kisame smirked, but itachi did not see it. he felt drowsy now. his high had spiked, and was now coming down. with that came dizziness and being very tired. itachi's eyes grew tired and heavy, and he turned his face away from kisame.

(kisame)

Kisame watched as itachi fell back asleep. though his friend's breathing was still irratic, kisame couldn't see itachi's eyes do the freaky twitchy-switchy thing anymore. kisame left itachi's room, and closed the door. he would keep the secret, and address itachi's problem to him another time. for now, it was time for breakfast.


End file.
